Kenshin's Children's Book of Songs
by SailorLoneStar
Summary: Children-obsessed-with-Kenshin's Sing-Along Book for only $4.99! Follow the bouncing katana and sing-along! CD and/or cassette not included. [R/Sing&R]
1. Little Bunny FuFu

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and Bunny FuFu.

Warning: I think this song has various versions to it, but this is the way I remember it… I mean the structure-wise…  And you HAVE to sing to it…  You can't just read it!  It isn't as fun!

Little Bunny FuFu:

Little Seta-sama walking through the country,

Scaring all the little men

And killing all the big ones/guys. ['Ones' can be interchanged with 'Guys']

Down came Himura,

And he said,

"Little Seta-sama,

I don't wanna see ya,

Scaring all the little men

And killing all the big ones/guys.

_Next day:_

Little Seta-sama walking through the country,

Saving all the little kids

And helping all the big ones/guys.

Up came Shishio,

And he said,

"Little Seta-sama, I don't wanna see ya,

Saving all the little kids

And helping all the big ones/guys."

**Repeat until audience becomes very vexed with you.**

Author's Notes: This is a product of my insanity when you rob me of my music!  It is the fault of my English teacher's assignment!  ^-^  Now that I'm done ranting, I just wanted to say that I might have done someone else, but Soujiro fits best.  He's stuck in a dilemma right?  And I worked to get the words to fit the song just right.  [If they're not, please tell me.]  Anyway, I hope you got my joke "_Up_ came Shishio," hehe!  Please Review!  I want to see if I'm actually as funny as some people say! ^_~  [I've always had that suspicion that their trying to be "nice".  *Glares with narrowed eyes*]__


	2. The Monkey and the Weasel

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor The Monkey and the Weasel, as I'm calling it.

Warning: One must SING to it… one cannot simply read it!  Sing my pretty!

The Monkey and the Weasel:

All around the mulberry bush,

The gangster chased the weasel.

The gangster thought it was all of a fun, [or whatever the words there are… -_-' help?]

POP! Goes Misao-chan!

All around the mulberry bush,

The student teased the teacher.

Yahiko thought it was all of a fun,

POP! Goes Tanuki!

All around the mulberry bush,

Tanuki chased Himura.

Tanuki thought it was all of a fun,

POP! Goes Battousai! [Or: ORO! Goes Himura-san]

All around the mulberry bush,

Kenshin tried to save Kaoru. [I picture Kaoru falling from somewhere.]

Kaoru thought it was all of a fun.

SQUASH! [or THUD! Or any other form of onimonipia]  Down goes Himura.

[A/N: Okay _that_ one *points above* made no sense… and killed it…]

All around the mulberry bush,

The fangirls chased the Tenken.

The girls thought it was all of a fun [or: The girls thought he was incredibly cute]

POP! Goes the Tenken!

Author's Note: Okay, if I go on, it would be over-killing it. [POP! Goes my readers!]  I was going to put in variations of the variations (i.e.: Misao can be replaced by weasel, and gangster can be replaced by rapist, which isn't a good choice might I add!), but I'm sure you can think of them yourselves.  This is an older one I sing whenever I happened to remember it, so I can't recall all the other people my cousins and I put in.  Have fun, this one's an easy one to sing to!  Plus the POP! Is _so_ much fun! Teehee! [Wait- wasn't there a second verse to the original song?]


	3. London Bridge

I strike again!  And I am TRULY surprised by how much you guys enjoyed it!  Anyway, the insanity of the muse has finally gifted me with new inspirations!  Actually, I just found a songbook titled 'SONGBOOK'.  Monkey and the Weasel's still my favorite 'cause you can pester people, or try to surprise/scare 'em, with the POP!  Too bad there aren't any extra good pestering songs I can think of…

WARNING: This must be sung, especially within hearing distance of other people to annoy them with the 'never ending-ness' of nursery songs!  It makes a lot more sense that way too.

Meiji Japan:

[The 'break' is indicated by the comma, so you'll have to stretch words to cover two beats sometimes…-_-' Asterisks indicate the better suited ones.]

The-shogunate's falling down,

Falling down, falling down,

The-shogunate's falling down,

My fair Yumi!

Build it up with, blood of men…

*Samurai will, seek revenge…

[If they're strong, we won't care…]

*Westernize the, Holy Land…

*Westerners are, way too weak…

*Meiji Japan's, falling down…

Preparing/Be prepared, to attack…

*We will get the, strongest men…

We'll call ourselves, the Ten Swords…

Then we'll burn, Ky-oto…

After that we'll bomb, Toky-o…

*But since that failed we'll, fight Kenshin…

Just 'cause Tenken failed, I will not…

*In the end we, all had died…

Eternal souls are, falling down… into Hell.

Now LoneStar is, very bored… my dear singers!

So you'll have to, make your own… reviewers! ^_~

mae7- Really? LoL Thank you for reviewing!  I hope you like the newer installments, though my personal fav is still the *POP*

Ayumi1- Hehe, sry it took so long, I was kidnapped by aliens for awhile, so yea, I was away! ^_~  Thanks for reviewing!  I'm glad you thought it was funny!  What? Hey! Don't give me that look!  I didn't write it with any sarcasm, honest! ^_~

The Narrator- Thanks for informing me, but honestly, I'm too lazy to fix it right now. *looks like a pile of sludge*  Summer heat makes me sleepy…  Oh and ecchi thoughts are fine, just don't voice what they are, people will give you funny looks.  They'll pass, it's just a "stage"! ^-^  Thanks for reviewing!  Enjoy!

Lady Mercury1- LoL, it was funny writing it too, somewhat frustrating when the right word run away.  I'll really happy you enjoyed it so much!!!!!  Thanks for review, I know these aren't as great, but I hope it'll be sufficient! ^_~

Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya-  Hehe, boredom can give you the greatest ideas, and younger siblings of which these things are created to pester! ^_~  Feel free to use it, good ideas should be spread!  Just don't do it when it's fresh, people get testy.  Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy the next ones!  Though that moment of insanity has passed, good things may never come again. *sighs* ^_~

Ceres Sakurazuka- Hontou ne?  Well, here's more, I hope you enjoy it!  I'll add more after I get some other work done.  Thank you for reviewing!!!

Mewlw- I have NO idea where or who Lauren is.  Thanks for review nonetheless, enjoy!

Anonymous - I'll try doing the Ten Little Indians next, 'kay?  When you mentioned that, I thought of Agatha Christie's _And Then There Were None_, read it?  It's kinda based on that poem, if one can say that.  Awesome read, and a great magnitude of work!  (T-T)  I'm so sad I don't even have the time/time management to finish the fics I already started!

Hikari no Suta- Thanks for reviewing!!!  I honestly didn't think it was _that_ funny, 'cept the popping!  I'm really glad you enjoyed it!!!  Laughter's the best medicine!  It doesn't work for everything though, there's no… what's that evil word… panacea!  

Kimiko S. – So did you try it?  I did during math class, and they were like "SHUT UP ALREADY!"  Hehe!  Might be partially due to my poor singing voice, but hey, it's all good!  And I never heard of the Window thing, is that the whole thing?  I'd like to hear it, though that might be a bit impossible in this mode, hehe.  Thank you for reviewing! And I'll see if I can do the monkey thing!

Do As Infinity (Sailor Sakura 9)- LoL, and you complain _I_ stay up too late.  And Update once in a while!!!  I love your talents!!! *pouts*  Hurry up of you'll never see your Rayearth again!!!  EEK!  Don't be mad1 *cowers*


	4. B I N G O

Oh another beautiful classic!  By the way, is anyone else doing this?  One might want to check that out instead… LOL!

Saito!

There was a country with a wolf,

And Saito was his name, oh!

S-A-I-T-O! S-A-I-T-O! S-A-I-T-O! 

And Saito was his name, oh!

[Repeat and do NOT forget to clap!]

Puppy wolf had lost a friend,

And Souji was his name, oh!

S-O-U-J-I! S-O-U-J-I! S-O-U-J-I!

And Souji was his name, oh!

(0.0x) [Shocked Himura Kirby] (0.0x)

There was a dojo with a teach,

And Kaoru was her name, oh!

 K-A-O-R-U! K-A-O-R-U! K-A-O-R-U!

And Kaoru was her name, oh!

Tanuki had a freeloader,

And Kenshin was his name, oh!

But-His-Name's-Too-Long!  So-We're-Not-Spell-Ing! Like-Some-'mentry-Kid!

But Kenshin was his name, oh!

(0.0x) (0.0x) (0.0x)

In Aoshi's shadow was a girl,

And Weasel was her name, oh!

M-I-S-A-O!  M-I-S-A-O!  M-I-S-A-O!

And Misao-chan was her name, oh!

I think I'm out of names to use,

That only have 5 letters!

Oh-Great-Just-My-Luck!  I-Was-Hav-Ing-Fun!  Clap-Ing-And-Sing-Ing!

And bugging the life out of people!

I just noticed that adding 'oh!' is way to make the thing rhyme… CHEATING!!!!!!!!!! *pouts*  Anyway, I better go back and hit that songbook thingy again… hm… maybe I should start using Sailor Moon songs…  What?!  Nearly all anime music be nursery rhymes someday!  (Some of 'em are just too inappropriate! *false gasp*) So drop a line! A rhyme! Anything! Well, 'cept a bomb… Bush might want 'em… *didn't mean anything offensive!*


End file.
